The invention relates to an operating theatre lamp.
When medical operations are carried out with endoscopes a very intensive illumination must first be made available by an operating theatre lamp, for example in order to place the trocars which are necessary. After the endoscope has been pushed in at the site of the operation the bright light of the operating theatre lamp is however frequently disturbing and the operator is frequently undesirably dazzled. Accordingly, with such endoscopic operations, the main light is generally switched off and a subdued, dazzle-free, dimmed light is switched on in place of it so that the operator can still see. However, for this purpose a second illuminating system must be available, for example the room lighting. The room lighting is however not generally laid out for the generation of a softened light and must accordingly be modified.